


Dominance

by the_eye_of_the_panda



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Humor, Light BDSM, Romance, Smut, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_eye_of_the_panda/pseuds/the_eye_of_the_panda
Summary: Gohan never thought Videl would be so hell-bent to find out who the Great Saiyaman was that she would go so far as to actually /kidnap/ him. Yet here he is, locked in some underground room, cuffs on his wrists and ankles and a blindfold covering his eyes. Just how far would she be willing to go to make him confess? Rated for mature content and BDSM. Read if you dare...
Relationships: Videl Satan & Son Gohan, Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Kudos: 15





	Dominance

Gohan let out a deep, dejected sigh, hanging his head. How did he end up in this mess? Sure, he could easily break free from the handcuffs on both his wrists and ankles, but he was pretty sure that was _exactly_ what Videl wanted him to do. He could feel her ki in the dank room with him; obviously, she had no idea he could sense ki because she most likely thought she would be getting away with this without him ever knowing who kidnapped him, if the blindfold was any indication.

She'd been getting on his case from the moment he met her, convinced, for some reason, that he was the Great Saiyaman and hell-bent to prove it at all costs. Okay, so he did happen to ask to go to the bathroom every time she got called off by the police and "Saiyaman" helped her fight crime, but that was circumstantial evidence at best! She had _nothing_ on him, absolutely _nothing_. To think she would be ready to go that far just to prove her point!

And yes, okay, _she was right_ about him, but honestly, that was just dumb luck! And a tiny bit of gut feeling, sure, he'd give her that.

"I know you're here, Videl," he said, shifting uneasily on the cold cement ground. Did she _have_ to cuff him behind his back? It was really uncomfortable! "Why on earth would you kidnap me?"

"Damn it, how did you figure it out?" she muttered, sounding grumpy. "Oh, I bet it's thanks to one of your superpowers, isn't it?"

So she may be right again – merely a lucky guess. She had _nothing_ against him.

"What? No! Honestly, Videl, isn't this going a bit too far? _Kidnapping_ me? What do you expect me to do, break free from these cuffs and fly away or something? I'm sorry to disappoint, but I _can't_. I am not Saiyaman, Videl. You really need to stop this obsession of yours and find the _real_ Great Saiyaman. I mean, seriously, even _Sharpner_ would be a better suspect than me."

"My, my, Gohan." He could hear her walk towards him. "I guess all that practice has paid off. You _actually_ sounded convincing. To think two months ago you couldn't align two words without stuttering when you'd lie to me."

"I'm not lying, Videl. Please, just uncuff me and let's forget this ever happened. I'll never mention it if you don't, nobody has to know you had me kidnapped."

She'd been quite clever doing it, too. A few hooded guys had ambushed him after school, right by the entrance where all his schoolmates could watch, just to make sure that he wouldn't be able to escape from them without raising suspicion. Coincidentally, Videl had been nowhere to be seen and couldn't "save him", so he had no choice but to let the men, that she'd probably hired, push him into a minivan before they drove off. They cuffed his wrists and blindfolded him, and even roughing him up a bit to make it look real and dangerous.

He assumed they'd taken him to a cave or a basement of some sort. They'd left soon after tossing him in some corner and cuffing his ankles too. And then, right after they'd gone, the mystery behind this bad joke was unveiled, because Videl walked into the cave, or basement, or whatever. With his heightened senses, he could feel the shift in the air as she moved, so he could tell when she'd pulled up a chair and sat, watching him in utter silence.

It'd probably meant to make him nervous. He imagined that anyone else would've freaked out in his position. Not only was he held somewhere unknown by some masked men, unable to move, unable to see, and then someone walked in, without breathing a word, and then the sound of a chair grating and more silence. Without his abilities, he would've been defenseless.

He still couldn't believe Videl would go that far.

"You know, while I was watching you, I couldn't help but notice how calm you've been. I wonder why is that? Could it be because you never had anything to fear, because you knew you weren't in real danger since you could get out of any situation? Because you're the Great Saiyaman?"

She'd been getting closer as she spoke, each step she took resounding in the room. She bent down and leaned to him, her face so close he could feel her fresh breath on his skin. "Admit it, Gohan. You can't fool me."

"I… uh…" Gosh, she was making him so nervous. "That's because I knew you were behind it. The guys who took me… They… uh… They mentioned you when they thought I was knocked unconscious," he lied.

"Wait, they hit you? Damn it, I told them not to touch you. Those brutes…"

There was worry in her voice now. Gohan raised an eyebrow. So she wasn't _that_ sure he was an invulnerable superhero after all, was she?

"I'm sorry, Gohan, did they hurt you?" Talk about doing a one-eighty degree. Videl kneeled down in front of him and held his face between her hands, moving his head around to check for injuries. Her touch was surprisingly… gentle.

"Uh, yeah, a bit." Was this his chance? Maybe he could guilt her into letting him go? "I tried to struggle so they hit me on the head to knock me out." That was convincing, right? Gohan hated to admit it, but he _had_ gotten better at lying in the past couple months. "I guess I recovered quicker than they thought… I stayed still when I woke up and heard them talking about you."

Videl pulled back from him and stood. From the shift in the air, Gohan felt her put her hands on her hips. "You seem fine. In fact, you don't have the slightest bruise. Did they actually manage to knock you out or did you just pretend to save your cover?"

… And the suspicious tone was back. Gohan should've figured his plan was flawed – unlike his steel-like skin which hadn't been affected in the slightest bit by the guys' blows.

"So I don't bruise easily. Doesn't mean it didn't hurt," he muttered and turned away, vexed.

"Look, Gohan, either you admit what I already know and I let you go, or you break free from these cuffs yourself and go. That's your only two options."

"And what if you're wrong? Ever thought of that? You're not a hundred percent sure I'm Saiyaman, are you? You sounded worried just now – because I got hurt because of you. Because if I got hurt, it means you've got the wrong guy and did all this for nothing."

"But you're not hurt. Which only strengthens my belief that you're Saiyaman. Tell you what, if you confess I'll treat you to dinner. How's that sound?"

"Or I could wait until my mom realizes what happened to me, calls the police and they find me here. I wouldn't press charges against you, I know you're just too stubborn for your own good, but my mom? She's crazy, and I'm her baby. She's like a bulldozer – and she's never going to let this pass."

"I'll deal with the consequences if it ever comes to that." Did he just hear her _roll her eyes_? Was she really not worried at all? Surely being the Mr. Satan's daughter wasn't like having diplomatic immunity, was it?

He heaved out a discouraged sigh, his shoulders slumping. "Could you at least give her a call and tell her some lie to explain why I'm not home yet? I would rather _not_ have her raise hell just to find me."

"Later. Maybe."

"Videl…" Man, nothing was working. Should he actually tell her the truth? Should he admit to being Saiyaman?

And then what? He had no idea how Videl would react to that… She might do nothing, or she might go to the police and have him arrested, or she might tell everyone about him, or she might use the information to get something out of him… There was no way to tell what would happen – and he had to protect his identity, to protect his family, at all costs.

"Come on, Gohan, just admit it. It's not that hard. I promise I won't tell anyone."

Gohan swallowed. Could he trust her? Was she telling the truth? He wanted to trust her but… Could he risk it?

"I'm sorry, Videl…" he said in a hushed tone, his head hung. "I'm sorry you don't believe me. I wish I could just tell you I'm Saiyaman so it'd be over with already – but I'm not. I don't know what to tell you, Videl – except that you've got the wrong guy."

Silence followed his speech – Videl wasn't even moving, so he had no idea what was going through her head. Beneath his blindfold, Gohan closed his eyes and hoped, prayed that she finally believed him so that he could just go home and forget about this whole ordeal. Her ki felt conflicted, so maybe she was considering she had possibly made a mistake…

"Please, Videl… My wrists hurt. Just let me go."

She crossed her arms and shook her head. "You may have gotten better at lying – but you're not good enough. I don't believe you, _Saiyaman_. And you're staying here until you're ready to confess."

She started walking away. Gohan gulped. "Don't leave, please!" he called in desperation. "Don't do this, Videl – it's not worth the trouble!"

She was at the door now, and turned to look at him over her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Gohan, but until you're ready to tell me the truth, there's nothing I can do for you. I'm going to call your mom so she doesn't worry."

She walked up the stairs. Gohan's heart sank. "Videl, please! Come back! Don't leave me here! You can't do this! Videl!"

He heard the click of a door closing. Gohan cursed under his breath. She couldn't even hear him now. _Damn it! This can't be happening!_

What now? Should he make a run for it? But that would be as bad as admitting he was Saiyaman, and that was still a no-no.

Was he really going to have to just stay here until Videl had had enough? _Guess there's nothing else I can do…_ He thought with a tired sigh. He shifted uneasily to lie on his side, careful so as not to break the cuffs by accident, and winced at the awkward position.

He didn't know how long he'd been lying there – it could've been hours like it could've been twenty minutes. It was hard to tell the difference when you were alone with your thoughts and couldn't move much or see anything. Gohan heard the door leading to the stairs open and Videl was walking down. He frowned slightly, the disturbance in the air telling him that she was carrying something.

"I brought you dinner," she said, sounding… disappointed, maybe? No, that wasn't it. Sad? Disheartened? Hmm… Not quite, either. "It's getting pretty late… You must be hungry."

Guilty. That was it. She sounded guilty. As she should – he didn't deserve to be treated like this, no matter what he was hiding from her. She had to know that she had gone too far this time.

His lips pursed. "I don't feel like eating right now." Which wasn't true – he was famished, but he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of easing off her guilt. "You can go now."

"Oh, come on, don't be like that. I can hear your stomach growling."

He blushed. Indeed, his stomach was protesting his decision loudly, not happy at all that he was refusing delicious smelling food. "Well, I didn't say I wasn't hungry, just that I don't feel like eating."

She set down something on the floor, the tray, he assumed, and kneeled down beside where his head was resting. But Gohan, still lying on his side, was not ready to move, or help her in any way.

She put her hands on his shoulders to lift him up, and while Gohan didn't want to let her, struggling would only prove that he was stronger than he looked, so he had no choice. He let her help him sit up, and leaned his back against the wall, his shoulder slumping.

"I can't believe you're doing this to me. I've been nothing but nice to you…"

"I know…" She sighed. "It would be easier if you'd just tell me the truth. I've gone too far already – I can't have gone this far all for nothing. I'm sorry, Gohan, but it's too late now. Either you bear with it or you confess."

She took a plate from the tray and blew on the hot meat on the fork. Gohan swallowed hard. Man, this smelled good…

"Now say _ahhh_ ," she said, bringing the fork to his mouth.

But Gohan kept it stubbornly closed and shook his head. _I will not give her the satisfaction._

"Don't be a baby, Gohan. Just let me feed you…" She sounded tired. Good.

He turned his head away and kept silent. If she wasn't going to free him, there was no point in trying to talk sense into her. If it was too late like she said, then he wasn't going to play along.

"At least drink something. It's apple juice. I know you like it." Of course she did, they'd been having lunch together with Erasa and Sharpner every day at school, and he would usually have a carton of juice in his. Because they were _friends_ , or at least he thought they were. Apparently, he had been wrong – friends didn't do this to each other. They didn't kidnap their friend and cuffed them and blindfolded them and held them against their will in some basement or whatever.

Videl brought the glass to his face, but Gohan's head was still turned the other way, refusing to even quench his thirst. She tried to maneuver her hand and touched his lips with the rim of the glass, but Gohan still wouldn't open his mouth, keeping it as sealed as the safest vault.

In her effort to make him drink, Videl ended up spilling the juice on him, the liquid soaking his shirt.

"Gee, thanks," he spat at her in a tone very much unlike his usual self. "Maybe I'll catch a cold and die. Hopefully. It'll be quicker than waiting for you to come to your senses and realize you've been wrong all along. I don't see _that_ happening anytime soon."

"That's because I'm not wrong," she retorted, dabbing his chest with a cloth. "And I'm not letting you go until you confirm it."

"Yeah, yeah, I got that part. You're starting to sound like a broken record."

Gohan felt so weird being so… _mean_ to her. It felt downright _wrong_. Sure, Videl deserved it, but his kind nature was appalled by the way he talked to her. But he was too pissed at her to listen to the little voice in his head telling him that he hadn't been raised to hold a grudge. He pushed that annoying voice away and locked it down in a box. He didn't need to feel guilty right now – what he needed was to make _Videl_ feel guilty about holding him down there.

"Ugh, whatever, I'll just take it off," she grunted. Wait, did she mean his shirt?

"Need I remind you that you had me handcuffed?"

His eyes widened when she gripped the fabric of his shirt and ripped it open. "There, problem… solv…"

Her voice trailed off and her lips parted. Gohan blushed, feeling her stunned stare on him. Oh man, this was bad. How was he supposed to explain his athletic physique? She was never letting him go now – seeing his toned torso must have only strengthened her conviction that he was the Great Saiyaman.

"What, you've never seen a topless guy before?" he muttered in bad faith.

Videl swallowed. "Honestly… Never like _this_. Shit, man, you're built like a fucking Greek god."

He blushed harder and turned away, and for once Gohan was glad for his blindfold – he didn't think he could handle Videl's gaze on him right now. "Well, uh… I live in the mountains, you know, so I do all kinds of outdoor activities…"

He really _had_ gotten better at lying, huh? Although, he supposed this one was actually true. After all, training was also an outdoor activity.

"Don't try fucking with me, Gohan. You have the _exact same_ build as Saiyaman. Stop lying and just admit it!"

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are and you're pissing me off! _Ugh_!"

She got up and started pacing. Gohan didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling about this… She was probably trying to find a way to make him confess, and whatever it was, the secret superhero knew it couldn't be good.

He could feel her glance his way every now and then, too, and his face was not getting any cooler. Man, how did he get into this mess? What else was going to happen to him now?

"Oh, screw it."

Gohan froze. He was paralyzed. Did she just… Did she actually…? No, this couldn't be right. He must have sensed it wrong. There was just no way – Videl couldn't have taken her shirt off just now, right?

He gulped loudly. "What are you… What are you doing?"

"Putting us both on the same level." She sounded nervous, but then she shook her head and put her hands on her hips. "I've just taken my shirt off. I'm only wearing a bra right now – and if you finally tell me the truth, I'll take your blindfold off so you can see. How about that?"

"What…" He shook his head to clear his thinking. "Just what kind of guy do you think I am?"

"You're a guy, and you've got teenage hormones just like the rest of us."

"Maybe, but I've got some self-respect, too. I'm not going to fall for that cheap trick. I think I'm better than that."

She fell silent for a time – maybe she was trying to figure out what else she could do since this idea wasn't working out. Honestly, what on earth possessed her to do something like that? And she actually thought it would work on him? Did she not know him _at all_?

"Well, we'll see about that."

Gohan wished he could shut off his senses right now. Oh god, why was she reaching behind her back? What the heck was she _doing_?

Her bra snapped open, and Videl let the small piece of clothing slide off her body and drop to the floor. Gohan's senses seemed more heightened than ever – he could almost _feel_ the shape of her breasts. He swallowed as hard as he could, but the lump in his throat wasn't going down. Worse: his sex was starting to come alive from the mere thought of Videl standing there completely topless.

Damn his blindfold. He… _He wanted to see her_.

"I've taken off my bra," she whispered.

For some reason, her acknowledging it only made his pants tighter. Hopefully, Videl wouldn't notice…

But that would be too much to ask now, wouldn't it?

"Geez, you're getting a boner just from picturing my tits?" she said, putting her hands on her hips. He could feel her smirk from the sound of her voice. "I thought you weren't going to fall for my – what was it again? – cheap trick?"

He swallowed again. Nope, that lump was still up there, apparently making itself at home. "It's just… a physical reaction."

"Don't you want to see them?"

Oh, that little sneak…

"I…" He was breathing harder now, his chest heaving up and down in a deeper pace. His heart was racing like crazy, unable to calm down at the idea of Videl taking off his stupid blindfold. "Even if I did, I still wouldn't be Saiyaman."

She walked closer. Sweat dripped down his forehead. His face felt so hot – he must look crimson red right now.

Videl moved the tray away from them and kneeled down next to him. She leaned closer. The scent of her skin was driving him _mad_.

"And what if… I let you touch me?"

His lips trembled. "You wouldn't."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. You're better than that, Videl. I know you would never let some guy touch your body just to get answers out of him. No matter how much you want to know who Saiyaman really is."

She didn't respond to that. Was she biting her lip? Damn, he really wished she hadn't blindfolded him… Well, because it was impractical, obviously. Not because he was dying to see her topless – of _course_ not.

"What if you weren't just some guy to me?" she breathed out.

" _What_?"

He was too dumbfounded to say anything else. What… What was she even _saying_?

"What if I…" She touched his cheek with the back of her fingers, the tender caress making his heart burn. "What if I… kinda liked you, and what if I wouldn't really mind if it was you who… touched me?"

"You… " He took a sharp breath, and shook his head to brush her hand away. "You're bluffing. You're just saying that to make me admit that I'm… _mmmm_ …!"

Her lips on his cut him off. Sparks flew everywhere. Fireworks exploded, the racket they made as loud as the sound of his thumping blood coursing through his veins, hammering into his eardrums. Gohan groaned at the contact. It felt… _heavenly_. Damn, he wanted to wrap his arms around her and pull her all against him, he wanted to feel her bare skin against his, to cup her naked breasts and make her moan his name with his hands, with his mouth…

Videl, in the meantime, didn't have cuffs holding her back: she ran her hands down his chest, his hard muscles twitching at her touch. Then she moved on top of him, straddling his lap, and Gohan thought he might faint when he felt her warm crotch pressing down on the hardening tent in his pants.

She cupped his face and pushed her tongue into his mouth, rocking her hips against his as they deepened the kiss. Gohan had never felt anything like this before. He wanted her so much. Oh god, the way she was grinding against his erection… His whole body was trembling. His head was spinning. His skin felt burning hot.

Videl wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body up to his, her breasts, just as full and as voluptuous as he imagined, meshing into his bare torso.

And she was still dry humping him… Oh, boy, he couldn't take it anymore…

But… no, he couldn't. Could he? If he just pulled his arms apart, without even applying any strength, he could break free from his cuffs and finally ravish Videl's more than willing body. He wanted her so much – it was killing him. This urge to take her, to claim her, this primal need to bury himself deep inside of her and make her scream his name was stronger than anything he'd ever felt. And the only thing he had to do to get what he so desperately desired was break his damn handcuffs.

But wasn't that _exactly_ what Videl expected? Wasn't that what this whole ploy was about?

He pulled back from the kiss, completely breathless. As good as this felt… Videl was only doing it to get him to tell her his secret. And even if she did like him, even if, maybe, he wasn't just some guy to her and she actually had feelings for him, Videl still would never have kissed him if she wasn't trying to get the truth out of him.

No matter how incredible and, and… _mind-blowing_ that kiss had been.

"If you really liked me, would you have treated me like this?" he forced out in a whisper.

Truthfully, Gohan had no trouble believing Videl did like him, no matter how crazy that sounded after everything she'd done to him today. Because despite all that… after that kiss…

No, he really had no trouble believing that she had said the truth.

He had felt it in her touch. In the urgent way she'd kissed him. In her slow, tender caresses… And in the lustful way she'd pressed her body against his, grinding her hips deep and hard against his, like she needed to feel more of him…

"I'm weird like that," she murmured, her tone sounding a bit apologetic. She sighed and let her head drop in the crook of his neck. Gohan swallowed. Did she forget she was _topless_? And that _so was he_?

"I think I've liked you for a while, if I'm being honest," she admitted, tracing random figures on his chest. Was she blushing? Her face felt a little warm against his skin… "I mean, you're always so sweet and kind, and you always smile from the bottom of your heart. I think you have an amazing smile…"

And there he was blushing again – or _more_ , he supposed. "So you decided kidnapping me would be the best way to seduce me?"

She let out a closed-mouthed laugh, her body shaking against his. "Well, it kinda worked, didn't it?"

Gohan felt his muscles relax a bit. The mood in the room had shifted, becoming more… pleasant.

Having Videl against him, her naked curves pressed up to him, certainly didn't hurt.

"Will you uncuff me now? Or at least take my blindfold off?"

He thought he felt her bite her lip – this kind of small movement was a lot harder to pick up with his senses. Her body tensed up, however, and Gohan had a feeling he wasn't going to like her answer.

She pulled back from him, sitting up on his lap. "I can't, Gohan, I'm sorry. I told you – I've gone too far. I have to get answers, one way or another." She swallowed and looked away. "… No matter how much I like you."

He sighed, his shoulders slumping, leaning back against the wall and pressing the back of his head against it, closing his eyes under his blindfold. "You've got to be kidding me…"

She didn't respond. She felt guilty, though – that he knew – he could feel it in her ki.

"You have a really weird way of showing me that you like me, you know that?"

"Maybe so…" She put her hand on his neck, before slowly running it down his chest, his pecs, his abs… Gohan's breath hitched. "That better?" she murmured, leaning in to plant a kiss just below his jawline.

Gohan swallowed. "What are you…" Gosh, she was all over his skin now… Her hands, her lips, her tongue… His knees felt weak. He gasped when she wrapped her mouth around his nipple. "Videl, what are you _doing_? I-I mean…" He took a moment to catch his breath. Oh, good gods, this felt so… so… "What's the point of… What are you… trying to do?"

She didn't reply and kept flicking her tongue on and around his nipple. And then she started undoing his belt. And now his zipper – and her hand went under his boxers – hesitant at first – and then she grabbed his sex fully. Gohan shut his eyes tightly and let out a guttural groan.

She let go of his nipple and raised herself to kiss his lips. Oh crap… He was in _so_ much trouble.

"I wish you'd just tell me what I want to know," she whispered breathlessly in his ear. "That way I could let you touch me, too…"

Oh, that little devil… She was good. She was really good. She must think she had him there, didn't she?

Gohan threw his head back and moaned, his body trembling in pleasure, his cock twitching in her hand as she applied more pressure and rubbed him, while her mouth was busy on his neck, kissing, licking, nibbling… Dang, she'd found his sweet spot…

Goodness… She was _more_ than good…

"You're… cheating…" He heaved out. "I couldn't break free even if I tried. You have to believe me, Videl. _Aaahh_! I swear I – _hmmm_ – I'm not Saiyama _aahhann_ …! _Oh my god_!"

"Still denying it, huh? We'll see about that."

She lowered her head. Gohan was too numb with delicious pleasure to realize what was happening and what she was about to do. And then Videl took his bursting erection into her mouth and Gohan was positive he had died and gone to heaven. She rolled her tongue around his girth and sucked him, and Gohan had muster all of his restraint to stop himself from breaking his cuffs.

" _Fuck_."

Such a foreign word was coming out of his mouth. What was happening to him? Couldn't he even control his tongue?

Videl certainly knew how to use hers, in any case. She was doing something incredible to him, and Gohan couldn't even comprehend what was happening anymore.

It was a wonder he had held back from breaking his cuffs for this long… Damn it, he wanted them _off_! He wanted to put his hand on her head and tangle his fingers in her hair and make her take him deeper.

His arms trembled. No, he had to hold back. He couldn't break free – he couldn't let Videl be right, even if she was.

She suddenly took him all the way to her throat, swallowing almost all of his length. Gohan's hips jerked. "Vi… Videl… I… I'm going to…"

She let up and used her hands for leverage, holding his cock as she sucked him, her head bobbing back and forth. Gohan couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't hold it – he felt the sweet, sweet release and shot it all inside her mouth, his whole body shaking in delicious ecstasy. The pleasure was so intense and so overwhelming that he knew he _had_ to be dreaming. This felt too good to be true.

Videl sat up and coughed.

"You… You okay?" he asked, panting, trying to catch his breath

"Yeah, that was fun." Was she grinning? He thought he heard it in her voice. "I kinda like that you're helpless against me… I think I might have a kink for that kind of thing, heh."

He flushed. "Well, I don't like being handcuffed. Can you please free me already? I think if I really was Saiyaman I would've long broken those cuffs and-and jumped you." He blushed even more at his words – no matter how much he wished he could do just that. Like right now.

"How about…" She pushed him to lie on his side and helped his arms go under and over his legs, so that he wouldn't be handcuffed behind his back anymore. Gohan frowned in confusion, wondering what she was up to now. Although, he had to admit, now that he was cuffed from the front, the position was a lot more comfortable. "Better?"

"I… guess…" he said suspiciously.

Then Videl rolled him on his back and pushed his arms up, holding his wrists together to keep them in place. Next, she straddled his pelvis and dipped straight to his mouth, kissing him hungrily. Gohan hissed against her lips as she started dry humping him once again. His sex was coming alive already, and now it was more sensitive than ever.

"Are you… sure… you want it to… happen… like this?" he managed to breathe out between kisses.

"Yes…" she replied, pulling back from the kiss to take a few bouts of air before diving in again. "It's making me… so… _horny_ …"

With her spare hand – as she was still holding his wrists down – she lowered her bike shorts in a haste and before he knew it, Gohan felt her wet, warm lower lips around his length.

"Can you feel how much I want this?" she murmured, her mouth millimeters from his.

When did she… How did she… What was _happening_? Oh god, she was rubbing herself on him now… Gohan gritted his teeth.

This was so wrong. He was handcuffed against his will, for goodness' sake!

Or was he? Gosh, he wanted this so much. He wanted Videl – all of her. He wanted to go all the way with her, and lose himself completely as she rode him like a horse.

"Go… Gohan…" she moaned. "I… I want…" She took his cock in her hand and led its tip to her twitching entrance. She paused and bit her lip. He thought he might scream.

"I want it too," he panted desperately, wriggling from beneath her in hopes she'd finally let him take her whole. "Please."

"Hmm… I like the sound of that. Beg me more." Was she _smirking_ now? Seriously? When she couldn't even make up her mind two seconds ago?

"Please, Videl, I'm begging you," he obliged anyway, too impatient to refuse her anything. "I-I want…" He trailed off and flushed.

She applied more pressure around his dick and he groaned, his head lolling back. "Yes? Tell me. What do you want to do?"

Oh gosh, was he really going to have to say it? Like, _out loud_?

Was his face condemned to stay bright red for the rest of his life? It sure seemed so.

"I… I want… to take you."

"Take me where? To the park? Be more precise."

Oh, what was she making him do? What was she making him _say_? She was too cruel!

And why was it turning him on like _a fucking wildfire_?

"I want to… feel you tightly wrapped around my cock while you… ride me long and hard."

He wondered if he'd managed to make her blush. He hoped he had. At least he wouldn't be the only one then.

"That…" she murmured, her face so close their noses were touching, "sounds like a plan."

 _Finally!_ he celebrated in his head. "Please, Videl…" he begged again, just in case she needed more encouragement.

"Well… I'm glad you're so willing, I wasn't sure you would be after everything…" she said, breathless, as she started pushing his eager erection past her entrance. She bit her lip – he was getting better at picking up that habit of hers.

Was that why she'd hesitated just now? Gohan had assumed she was just nervous about having sex – maybe, probably, for the first time. So it was actually because she wasn't sure she had his consent?

He smiled. Well, no matter what she'd done to him and how wrong it was, Videl would always be righteous to her core. In this kind of game, especially, consent was the most important.

His train of thoughts soon vanished into thin air, however, as his pulsing cock finally penetrated Videl's tight, warm, slippery walls. The feeling took him so completely, it was like he was drowning – he could barely breathe. It was just too strong, too grand, too explosive.

"Gghhh…!" she grunted. "Damn it, did you have to be so fucking _big_?"

He swallowed. Videl… she was in pain. There was a faint smell of blood in the air.

 _So it's her first time too after all…_ With how eager and how good she'd been at pleasuring him, Gohan hadn't been sure one hundred percent, even though it made more sense that she'd been a virgin, given what he knew about her and, well, her age.

"Are… Are you okay?" he asked in concern, breathing hard, trying to forget how _fucking good_ it felt to be so deep inside of her.

"Yeah, just let me… adjust…" She shuddered and heaved, burying her face in the crook of his neck – incidentally letting go of his cuffed wrists. He felt her quiver around him, and bit his lip at the delicious sensation. God, how he wished he could grab her hips, turn her over and just fuck her senselessly…

It felt like forever, even though it had only been a few moments, but Videl finally started moving. Her forehead against his cheek, she took her sweet time as she raised her ass to pull him out, and then, her pace just as excruciatingly, torturously slow, Videl lowered herself around him once more, repeating the process again and again. Gohan heaved out a shaky breath. She felt so mind-bogglingly _good_ … The way she was wrapped him, and the delicious friction she created… Gohan itched to pick up the pace; he had to use all of his restraint not to move his hips to meet hers and fuck the hell out of her. But he knew she was still adjusting to his size, and that she needed time before she could really get into it.

"Vi… Videl…" he moaned. She was slowly going faster, harder. "Yes…"

He started rocking his pelvis, eagerly thrusting harder inside of her.

"Ah, no, you're not supposed to… I'm the one who's… Oh _fuck_ …!"

She'd started to protest, Gohan supposed because in their little game, she was supposed to dominate him, and he was to just lay there and take it, but Videl soon forgot what she'd tried to say, and instead she was moaning louder and louder.

Gohan grit his teeth. Damn it, he wanted to touch her and explore her body. Sure, her skin felt amazing against his, but he wanted more. And he wanted to see her naked figure, her curves, her creamy skin… He wanted all of her – he wanted to taste her all.

His arms were still raised over his head. Videl sat up and put her hands on his chest for leverage as she rode him deeper, harder. She was driving him _insane_. The way she made him feel…

She arched her back and rode him even harder, rocking her hips wildly, erratically, crying out his name again and again. Goodness, he couldn't take it anymore. She felt so fucking amazing…! She was _killing_ him.

To hell with it – he couldn't think straight anymore. Gohan only knew one thing: the game was over, and he was going to show that little devil just who she was messing with.

He only had to open his arms the slightest bit – same with his legs. Both pairs of cuffs shattered instantly, and the first thing Gohan did with his newfound freedom was tear his goddamn blindfold.

Videl froze and her eyes widened – which he could finally _see_. God, she was so beautiful. He feasted on the sight of her, on top of him, her breasts more voluptuous and perfect than he could've ever imagined, her waist so thin, her stomach flat and toned, her hips, her thighs, her glistening skin… His gaze stopped where their bodies connected… His cock swelled inside of her. The way she was impaled on his bursting erection…

"What… What are you…?" she mumbled, dumbfounded. Maybe she hadn't thought he would, or could, break his cuffs after all.

"You win," he smirked, sitting up and kicking off his shoes, then his pants – they'd been pooling around his ankles as she hadn't been able to take them off because of the bothersome cuffs. He grabbed her breast rather roughly, making her moan, pushing her closer to him with his other hand, cupping her firm ass. "And now it's my turn."

He rolled them around, getting on his knees, and started pounding her relentlessly, his thrusts hard and fast – feverish. He fondled her breasts with both his hands, smirking at the sight of her flushed face. Her expression was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen – she was making him _so_ horny. Gohan grit his teeth and put even more force in his thrusts, unable to control his hips – it was like they had a mind of their own. He squeezed her amazing tits, eliciting more moans and cries of pleasure out of the devilish girl. The lust-filled teen lowered his head and took a nipple in his mouth, moaning as he didn't let up the pace, feeling her inner walls tighten around his cock. He let his tongue roll around the hard bud and applied more pressure on her breasts with his hands, making the beautiful enchantress lying under him gasp and heave in ecstasy.

She tasted so _good_ …!

"Oh my god, oh my _god_ …!" she cried out, rocking her hips wildly to keep up with him. She wrapped her arms around his head and held onto him for dear life. He felt her quiver inside, and then she screamed his name, her inner walls shaking uncontrollably around his dick, her whole body twitching, her skin burning hot against his.

Gohan let go of her nipple and shuddered. His hips jerked and he felt his being break into pieces in the most delectable way. His body trembled as he shot his load inside of Videl, letting out a long, guttural roar against her chest.

In the back of his mind, he knew he should've pulled out… but right now, still deeply buried inside of her, trying to catch his breath, his head comfortably nested between her beautiful breasts… He really couldn't bring himself to move.

He pulled out after some time, and when they were finally starting to regain their breathing, and Gohan closed his eyes to bask in the wonderful sensations of the afterglow… he was brutally brought back to reality.

"Ha! I knew you'd crack in the end, _Saiyaman_."

His eyes shot open and he blushed deeply. "Oh man…"

"And you almost had me there, too – you've gotten really good at lying, you know. It's impressive considering how terribly awful you used to be at it."

"I… uh… well…"

He couldn't form a coherent word, let along a full sentence. He was such a fool. To think he almost held out without breaking his cuffs! If only he'd lasted just a few more minutes, Videl would've been forced to admit she'd been wrong and she would've let him go. Well… probably.

"You're not going to tell anyone, right? You said you wouldn't…" he said meekly, still nested between her tits – he couldn't even think of facing her right now.

"Hmm, I don't know… To think I had to lose my virginity to make you admit it…"

He flushed even more. "But you… you wanted it, right?"

"I said I did, didn't I? And, unlike you, I'm not a liar."

He finally moved from the comfort of her chest and rolled off of her, lying on his back, putting his hand over his eyes. He felt so stupid. "So what are you going to do, tell everyone about me?"

"Of course not. I'd never do that to you."

Some tension left his shoulders and Gohan sighed in relief. He turned his head to look at her and smiled, laying on his side with his head resting in the crook of his arm. He reached over and brushed away her bangs from her eyes. "Thanks, that means a lot."

She smiled back, though for some reason she looked a bit guilty too. "But I want you to teach me how to fly."

He blinked. Of all things, he never expected Videl to ask _that_ of him. "Uhm… okay?" Was it really going to be that easy?

"And I want you to enter the world martial arts tournament."

Or not.

"Huh? What? _Why_?"

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Because it's a _world_ tournament, dummy, and it wouldn't mean anything if I won and all the strongest fighters in the world weren't fighting in it."

He frowned. "But I… I don't do that kind of stuff. It's not my thing."

She sat up and shrugged, looking around the room. Probably for her clothes. "Well, you're gonna do it anyway."

He straightened slightly, supporting his weight on his elbow, watching her beautiful back and her round, toned ass as she bent over and picked up her shirt. She was dark pink down there… he couldn't help be notice. "Or what? You said you weren't going to rat me out."

"Or I'm going to tell your mother you took my virginity." she said point-blank, smirking at him over her shoulder before slipping on her shirt.

Gohan sat up abruptly at that, his eyes wide in shock. "You wouldn't!"

"I had you kidnapped and locked in my basement." So it _was_ a basement after all. "Do you really think anything could stop me from getting what I want?"

"You're bluffing – if you tell my mom, the first thing she'd do would be to contact your dad."

Videl shrugged, pulling on her bike shorts. "I'm not afraid of my dad. So he's gonna throw a tantrum. I'm used to it." Then her smirk grew. "But I'm pretty sure _you're_ terrified of your mom. From the way you described her, she's gonna throw a fit, isn't she?"

"You…" Gohan frowned, getting worked up over this. "I can't believe you'd do this to me for a stupid tournament."

"It's not stupid, it's always been my dream to become the world champion like my dad. But I can't be the world champion if you're not fighting too."

His frown deepened. "You _won't_ be _at all_ if I'm fighting there."

" _When_ , you mean. And we'll see about that," she added confidently, putting on her boots.

He wanted to wipe her smirk off her face. He wanted to get back at her for everything she'd put him through just for a silly tournament. Couldn't she understand he wasn't interested? Why was she forcing it on him? Wouldn't it be enough to teach her how to fly?

"I don't want to, Videl."

"Well, man up and bear with it. Don't worry, it's gonna be fun!" she added, beaming at him.

Still sitting naked on the cold ground, Gohan glared up at his – he didn't even know what to call her. Was she his girlfriend? After what they'd done, it would be the logical turn of things, but it had all moved so fast, he couldn't quite wrap his head around it.

"Can you put on your pants? I'll give you a shirt you can borrow so you can go home."

"No."

Videl tilted her head to the side. "Don't you want to go home?"

He stood, in all of his naked glory – though he was still wearing socks. Videl quirked an eyebrow at him. She opened her mouth to say something but she was cut off by a rough kiss. Gohan pushed her against the wall and grabbed her ass, lifting her up to press his hardening sex against her crotch while he ravaged her mouth.

"G… Gohan… What…?" she managed to utter against his lips.

He tore her shirt to shreds, and her shorts and underwear quickly followed. He groped her breast while his other hand slid around her ass to her wet folds. Videl moaned into his mouth. He pulled back from the kiss and watched her flushed face as he slipped two fingers inside of her. She had such an erotic expression as she moaned to his touch…

He suddenly turned her around, one arm around her waist while the other lifted her leg up, and then he took her savagely. Videl cried out his name, the side of her face pressed up against the wall, as Gohan hammered into her mercilessly.

"What's… gotten… into you?" she gritted out. "You're… too rough!"

"I'm…" He grunted and suddenly pulled out, ignoring her moan of protest. He grabbed her hips and easily lifted her up before putting her down on the floor, on her hands and knees, wanting to make her submit to him, to show her just how much power he had over her. Then he took her again, fucking her from behind, the position allowing him to slide in and out of her more easily. Shit, she felt so _tight_ all of a sudden…! "I'm… punishing you!" He opened her up wider, his hands on her ass, his eyes falling shut as the pleasure kept building up. "Ahh! You feel so good!"

She cried out every time his hips met hers with a _smack_ , her pigtails and her tits rocking back and forth frenetically with every thrust of his dick. Gohan grabbed her hair as he kept pounding her from behind, their knees scraping on the hard floor.

"G… Gohan… I… I can't… I…" she moaned weakly, but Gohan didn't let up.

"That'll teach you… to be so… insensitive!"

"Oh my _god_! Gohan! Fuck! _Aahhh_!"

She tightened and trembled around his cock, and Gohan hissed. He grit his teeth – but it was too much; it felt too good, too amazing, too… _everything._ His climax was inevitable – Gohan felt the delicious rush take over him once more as he cummed, filling her up with his heavy load. It overflowed and dripped on the floor and along her creamy thighs.

Gohan pulled out with a long, shaky breath. "Are… Are you okay? I'm sorry. Was I too rough?"

Now that he was coming back to his senses, he couldn't help feeling guilty about the way he'd treated her, no matter what she did and how mean she could be.

Still on her hands and knees in front of him, Videl wasn't done trying to catch her breath. "I'm… good. More than good. That was _amazing_." She sat and turned around to face him, her knees still shaking, but she was grinning at him. "I _love_ that dominant side of yours."

Gohan sat cross-legged and looked down, unwilling to show her his bright red face. "Well, uh, I hope you've learned your lesson…" he said meekly, too embarrassed to really care about the whole point of his punishment anymore.

"Oh, come on, what happened to the dominant you just now, fucking me doggy style? Be more convincing! Come on!" she encouraged him with enthusiasm.

 _Oh gosh…_ Why did she keep asking him to do these weird things? Videl seemed really into that kind of stuff, huh…

"Um… Can we play that game another time?" he asked timidly, glancing up at her. Oh geez, she was still stark naked and just so gorgeous, her skin flushed and glistening with sweat and – _and he'd torn her clothes off!_ Oh, man, what had he done? How could he be so stupid? How was she supposed to go back upstairs now?

"Aww, and here I thought we'd go another round. Are you already tired?"

"I, uh… well…"

Geez, _again_? Sure, he could go again, stamina certainly wasn't an issue for him, but, hadn't they had enough? Shouldn't they try to think of a way to get out of here without being seen instead? Maybe Videl had her cellphone with her, so maybe she could call someone and ask them to leave a change of clothes by the door upstairs or something… What time was it anyway? Wouldn't people worry about them being gone so long? What could she have said to his mother to make him stay over, for that matter?

He looked at his watch to check the time, and then something clicked in his mind. His _watch_! His Saiyaman watch! He had his suit in it – complete with a cape which would be more than big enough to wrap Videl in!

Without thinking, he got up and pushed the red button on the side of his watch, and in a flash of light, he turned into his alter ego, the Great Saiyaman. Videl blinked at him.

"Geez, it was _that_ easy?" she said, shaking her head in disbelief. "To think it was your watch all along – I had the answer right under my nose all this time!"

Gohan unhooked his cape from around his shoulders, helped her up and put the red cloth around the petite, naked girl. "There. Now you can at least go to your room to get a change of clothes. And, well, if anyone sees you… make up something, I don't know."

Videl pouted at him. "Already want to get rid of me?"

"Wha– of course not!" he said quickly, his face getting beet-red in a second. "I just… It's late, and well, I should go home and all…"

She watched him thoughtfully, and Gohan felt nervous under her stare, even though most of his face was hidden under his helmet. At least when he was blindfolded her deep blue eyes couldn't throw him off. They were so bright and clever and beautiful… It was a wonder he'd never realized how much he liked Videl until… well, _everything_.

"You like me, right?"

He raised his eyebrows at the unexpected question. Did she honestly doubt his feelings after everything that had transpired between them? "Yes, of course. I like you a lot. I'm even surprised how much I like you."

She blushed, a pleased smile lighting up her face. "Okay. Good to know. Just making sure."

She got on her tip-toes and kissed his lips. Gohan sighed at the heavenly feeling, wrapping his arms around her cape-covered body.

"I mean, you can be pretty mean," he mumbled against her lips. "And insensitive, and you even… kidnapped…" He moaned, losing his train of thoughts as Videl slipped her tongue into his mouth.

He let his cape slide off her body, and pressed the button on his watch – his helmet was bothering him. And, well, a little more or a little less… It wouldn't make much of a difference at this point.

"Well, if I'm so bad… Teach me a lesson, Gohan."

He grinned awkwardly, his cheeks bright red. "I think I want _you_ to, um, dominate me this time, actually."

Her eyes lit up, and she smirked devilishly.

Oh, boy, what did he get himself into…?

**Author's Note:**

> Trying new things… heh. 
> 
> Shoutout to Nububu who gave me the idea of tying Gohan down when we were chatting a few days ago. I wrote the big majority of this one-shot yesterday, I think for like eight hours or something, almost non-stop. I even forgot to eat haha! xD 
> 
> Anyway, enough about me and my life lol. xD I hope you liked it! It was super fun to write, and it's always exciting to try new things. I'm sure Gohan here agrees with me, fufufufufu… xD 
> 
> I'd be happy to read your thoughts! You guys know how much I love reviews, hehe, so please don't hold back! 
> 
> Until next time~ 
> 
> April 21, 2018


End file.
